Fighting for Us
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Ezra meets Crowley during a fight against demons and discovers he's fighting against Heaven and Hell too. The two renegades fight for survival and for each other, soon realising that they're falling in love. Please R&R! Rated M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Ezra meets Crowley during a fight against demons and discovers he's fighting against Heaven and Hell too. The two regenades fight for survival and for each other, soon realising that they're falling in love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ezra.

**A/N: **Hi! So this is an OC!Angel/Crowley fic, and I hope you enjoy! It should be action-packed and of course with its fair share of romance!

Please review and I really hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Fighting for Us **

**-One- **

The call came in loud and clear, and Ezra knew She had to act as quickly as she could. She wasn't a normal angel, she knew that, but her brothers and sisters were dying against the demons that had swarmed in a small town in Massachussettes and she had to help. Alongside the demons was the (unbeknownst to her) true love of her life, and at first, when Ezra saw the crossroads demon, she saw nothing but a target. Those were her orders, to assist her siblings and exorcise as many demons as she could. Her vessel's long dark hair blew in the winds that drifted across the beach where she stood, blue eyes gazing at the reddening sky and full lips pouted somewhat in thought. She had no option but to answer the call.

She arrived in the town, immediately burning one demon's soul right out of its host's body, the poor human dropping to the floor in response. Then she saw him. He stood strong, suddenly turning and shooting two demons in the head with a gun. The Colt. That was the gun that could kill Lucifer and she knew that this demon was against his own kind. Ezra, of course, didn't know why, but at that point she also knew she was against her own siblings' beliefs. She had doubts...questions concerning the rights and wrongs of their current situation.

"Ezra!" Zachariah scolded, "Kill him!"

She had to make a choice and she chose humanity. For all their faults, humans tried to do what they could to make things right, and their Father intended them to be that way. Their Father's most prized creations were being used as mere methods of communication for them and the demons, and in her eyes, that was an injustice to their Father and to them.

It was wrong, and although she wore a human herself, she knew that the girl had given her consent and her blessing before she took over her body. She went to strike the demon down but then turned on her superior, sending him flying into the wall behind him while the other angels disappeared, the demons now all being exorcised...except the one who currently stood gaping at her like her body had grown a second head.

"What?" He asked, "You just...you...uh..."

His accent was British, Ezra realised, his hair dark, eyes piercing, and he wore a smart outfit while a now very confused look spread across his handsome face.

"EZRA!" Zachariah boomed, "How dare you?"

"I cannot fight this war anymore, Zachariah!" Ezra cried, "I'm sorry! I feel too strongly for the innocent people we are using as...as uniforms! It's wrong and it's disgusting!"

She had seen Zachariah angry before, especially when the Angel of Thursday, Castiel had rebelled against Heaven. But the expression on his face bore into her soul and she felt true fear for the first time in her existence. He took a step towards her, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her into the air, eyes glowing with a white-blue light before he began to exorcise her angelic soul from her borrowed body.

Ezra felt herself being pulled from her vessel's body, but suddenly, she was safely back inside that familiar body, looking up to see Zachariah back against that wall when two arms gripped her tight and pulled her up. The clicking of fingers sounded and she found she was in a large house, like a mansion with many rooms and gorgeous furniture. She turned to see that demon standing there, her instinct being to spread her wings which caused her to knock a chair over in the process.

"Easy..." The demon said, raising his hands in an attempt to calm her, "Easy, Ezra...I'm not going to hurt you, alright...?"

Ezra couldn't possibly trust a demon, whether he was fighting against Heaven and Hell like her or not.

"I promise..." He said, "I swear..."

She folded her wings back in cautiously, the demon taking a step back as though trying to reassure her.

"You were fighting against the angels..." He breathed, "Why?"

"Because I do not agree that humans should be punished for my older brothers' pathetic arguments." She replied, "I don't believe that you are fighting for humanity...however I do wish to know why you turned on your own kind."

"Lucifer won't think twice before killing us once all humanity is wiped out." He told her, "This is merely survival. I want the Devil dead."

"You're a demon...a crossroads demon..." Ezra said, "I can sense it..."

"My name's Crowley." He replied, "And I know yours is Ezra...but what the hell are you the angel of?"

"I give guidance for humans to express themselves..." She told him, "I...I feel some emotions and I sometimes struggle to keep them hidden as I should. Angels shouldn't feel. I have always been an outcast amongst my family, I know that."

"Not as much as Castiel, I imagine." Crowley replied, her expression falling solemn at the comment.

"No. Not as much as Castiel."

Ezra missed her beloved brother, the one who had taken the risk whilst the rest of them had quaked in their boots at the thought of rebellion. He made them all look shamefully weak against their superiors, all of them working to get this underway and to try and take over Heaven. They were all stupid enough to believe that they were doing good, not evil. They were evil. Angels are not supposed to be evil.

She had no idea she was crying until Crowley sighed and she looked up, feeling the droplets falling down her face which she quickly wiped away out of shame.

"Listen...most of Heaven and Hell will know what we're up to by now...and until the Winchester brothers drop in as I've planned...we'd better lie low." He told her, moving towards her and taking her wrist, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I'm getting you settled into a bedroom." He replied, "You might need a space to think or pray...or whatever you angels do."

"Crowley..." She whispered, the demon looking down at her, "I'm...I'm afraid."

"I know." He replied, "If I'm honest...I'm scared too..."

Ezra smiled weakly, the demon smiling back before he let her wrist go and took her hand instead. This was it. They had to fight for survival together. Ezra had to trust that he would help her and not betray her, and she found her borrowed heart beat faster as he slid his hand into hers.

She had no idea what would lie in store for them in the coming months. However, she was incredibly thankful that she met Crowley because he changed her life forever.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you liked! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Ezra meets Crowley during a fight against demons and discovers he's fighting against Heaven and Hell too. The two renegades fight for survival and for each other, soon realising that they're falling in love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ezra.

**

* * *

Fighting for Us **

**-Two- **

Crowley sat deep in thought, unable to figure out why he was sat watching Ezra in meditation. She stirred, the demon vanishing immediately like a frightened child before returning to watch over her again. Damn. What the hell was wrong with him? He shouldn't be acting like a nervous school boy around the angel. He shouldn't be nervous to touch her or feel the need to watch over her and make sure she was safe. She was an angel! She could take care of herself!

"Crowley..." Came the soft voice of Ezra, "Watching people sleep...or in my case, meditate, is very odd. And it...creeps me out."

"Sorry." The demon replied, "Just wanted to make sure you weren't turning traitor."

"I am an angel, Crowley." Ezra said, voice deeper than usual, "I do not lie."

The demon swallowed thickly, Ezra's voice having travelled straight to his pants before he got up and smiled awkwardly, leaving the room and banging his fist against the wall as he appeared in the study. Great. This is all he needed. Attraction...sexual attraction...emotional attraction...physical attraction.

"Fuck..." He breathed, "Last thing I need...this is so inconvenient...so complicated..."

He tutted and scrubbed a hand over his face, grabbing a glass and filling it with whiskey before taking the whole lot down in one go, wincing at the burn that attacked the back of his throat. He felt the air in the room change and he knew he was no longer alone.

"You're...perturbed..."

Crowley sighed and closed his eyes, turning to look at the angel before him who was dressed in a lilac long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, her dark hair hanging over one shoulder. She moved towards the demon, cupping his cheek and gazing into his eyes before tilting her head a little.

"You're troubled...what's wrong?" She asked.

Okay, this girl knew nothing about personal space and the demon gulped at their close proximity. He took her wrist and gently removed her hand from his face, smiling weakly. He didn't like her being so close to him, not when he had a damn erection threatening to poke the poor angel in the leg. She'd probably ask what it was and he'd have to explain...and that would just be awkward for everyone involved.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." He replied, "Go and read a book or something."

The poor angel looked so dejected but she nodded and turned away, heading back up the stairs and leaving the demon feeling guilt for the first time in his existence.

"Great. Now you've gone and upset her." He huffed to himself, "Good job, Crowley."

* * *

Ezra stood high on the bridge in San Francisco, admiring the view in the moonlight. The fluttering of wings sounded and she turned to see Zachariah standing there, an angry look painted across his face. He looked hateful and almost psychotic as he looked at her, not waiting before going for her.

"You disobeying piece of filth." He growled, grabbing the angel by the hair and dragging her away, "I hate soldiers who disobey, Ezra. You know that."

"I know that, Zachariah..." Ezra whimpered, "I know!"

She tried to break free of Zachariah's grip but it wasn't working, and she knew that whatever he was about to do to her would hurt and it would hurt a lot. They disappeared from sight and reappeared in a back alley, Zachariah throwing her into a wall and unleashing a cry of shock from her.

"ZACHARIAH!" A voice yelled, Ezra looking up to see Crowley standing looking at them both, "Put another finger on her and I'll kill you."

"Dear me, Ezra." Zachariah tutted, turning back to Crowley as Ezra struggled to stand, yet still addressing the angel, "Someone's got his eye on you."

"Don't you dare touch a hair on her head, do you understand?" Crowley snapped, watching Ezra managing to get to her feet before Zachariah grabbed her again, pinning Crowley to the wall with his power.

The demon found it hard to watch when Zachariah began to beat Ezra black and blue, the young angel struggling to stand before she threw Zachariah into a wall, freeing Crowley from his hold. He grabbed Zachariah and kicked him through a chain-link fence, standing in front of Ezra before rolling his eyes black. The angel stood up, demon and angel glaring at each other while Crowley did his best to protect the younger angel who was panting and whimpering in pain. She'd protected and spared his life so why should he not return the favour.

"Leave her, Zachariah."

"Why do you care, demon?" Zachariah asked, Crowley's breath catching in his throat as he looked at the angel.

"I don't." He said, Ezra gasping at the words.

"So why are you protecting her?" Zachariah asked.

"She's valuable to me." Crowley said, "Useful."

"She's useful to us, Crowley." Zachariah spat, Crowley throwing the angel back again who stood, spitting blood out of his mouth, "I will find you again...both of you."

With that, he disappeared, Crowley turning to the wounded angel and kneeling down before her, cupping her cut, bruised and bleeding face in gentle hands to get a look at her injuries. She was in such a mess he didn't know how she'd be able to heal herself, and he saw the tears falling down her face, unable to understand why he had a twinge in his chest when she pressed close to him for comfort. He wrapped his arms around her and held the tearful angel, rubbing her back and hushing her.

"Come on..." He whispered, helping her stand and keeping his arm around her to support her before clicking his fingers.

They were in the living room and he lay her on the couch, watching as her wounds slowly began to heal.

"Good girl..." He said softly, stroking her head, "Good girl..."

But as soon as the wounds were healed the angel slapped his hands away, pushing him off of her before storming away, Crowley jumping up and going after her.

"I didn't mean it when I said I didn't care..." He told her, Ezra stopping and wrapping her arms around herself, shuddering at the words.

"You're a demon, Crowley." She said coldly, "Demons lie. Demons don't care."

With that she began to walk away to her room, stopping for a moment to look back, but not at Crowley.

"Thank you." She whispered, "For helping me."

She gave him a quick look, Crowley watching sadly as she walked to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she locked it, sliding down it and covering her face with her hands. For the first time in her existence, she broke into sobs and she had no idea Crowley was listening on the other side.

* * *

Ezra lay peacefully sleeping in her bedroom and Crowley knocked on the door, not earning a response. He sighed, unlocking it and heading inside to see her partially covered with the bed sheets, her breathing even and deep as she slept. Angels shouldn't sleep, although she had been beaten pretty badly and she must be tired after her Grace was used for healing. He sat on the bed beside her, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry..." He told her, not knowing why he felt the way he did, "I do care...I may be a demon, but I care."

With that he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, the angel not moving a muscle in response. He sighed, stroking her hair once more before getting up and heading out of the room, locking the door again as he went. Ezra opened her eyes and sat up, pressing her fingers to her cheek where the demon had kissed her. Perhaps she'd been wrong about Crowley.

Maybe he really did care.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Ezra meets Crowley during a fight against demons and discovers he's fighting against Heaven and Hell too. The two renegades fight for survival and for each other, soon realising that they're falling in love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ezra. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**A/N: **So sorry its been a while since I updated this! I really, really hope you enjoy this update and the Winchesters will become involved within a few chapters. Thanks for the support given so far, it really means a lot to me.

Hope you enjoy and please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Fighting for Us **

**-Three- **

Crowley smiled when Ezra appeared in the doorway of his study, looking a damn sight better than she had earlier. He stood up and poured another whiskey, holding the glass out to her which she looked at curiously. He never thought he'd find anything that could rival how adorable her expression was.

"It won't bite." He said, "It might burn a little but it's nice stuff."

"Thank you." Ezra whispered, moving forwards and taking the glass from him, trying to ignore the jolt she got from the brushing of their fingers, "I'm sorry I put you in the position of being my protector. I wasn't on my guard."

"Don't apologise." Crowley said, "You saved my life, I saved yours, we're even."

"We need to focus on stopping Lucifer." Ezra breathed as she took the whole shot down, clicking her fingers and setting the stereo playing none other Green Day which earned a shocked look from Crowley, "I'm not completely unaware of popular culture here on Earth. I find Green Day rather wonderful."

"_I walk a lonely road,  
The only one that I have ever known,  
Don't know where it goes,  
But it's home to me, and I walk alone.  
I walk this empty street,  
On the boulevard of broken dreams,  
Where the city sleeps,  
And I'm the only one, and I walk alone.  
I walk alone, I walk alone...  
I walk alone, I walk-a..._

_My shadow's the only one who walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,  
'Til then, I walk alone." _

Ezra paced, all thoughts of Lucifer and ways of defeating him buzzing through her head. The Colt was a possibility, but the use of an angel killing blade also may work. Neither angel nor demon was quite sure about what Lucifer had become since his fall from Heaven, yet both of them knew that what they were going to attempt was purely suicidal.

"_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind,  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone.  
Read between the lines,  
What's fucked up and everything's alright.  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive, and I walk alone.  
I walk alone, I walk alone...  
I walk alone, I walk-a..._

_My shadow's the only one who walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,  
'Til then, I walk alone." _

Crowley watched as the angel went deep into thought.

He could practically see the wheels turning in her head and he suspected she was doing what she could to think of the best plan to kill the Devil. She'd turned her back on everything to help the cause. To help him. People tended to not help demons, since they weren't the most popular species to grace the planet, yet she was risking a stupid amount of things for him. He didn't even know why she was helping him in the first place, but he wasn't about to ask. She was concentrating too much.

"_I walk this empty street,  
On the boulevard of broken dreams,  
Where the city sleeps,  
And I'm the only one, and I walk-a..._

_My shadow's the only one who walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,  
'Til then, I walk alone." _

As the song ended, Crowley watched Ezra sit in the chair near the fire and scrub her hands over her face, clicking her fingers and refilling her glass. She took the whole lot down and repeated the process several times, the demon finding himself unable to stop looking at her beautiful face. Yeah, he could admit that she was beautiful. She was; it wasn't a lie.

"What are you thinking of, Ezra?" He asked, taking in the angel's tearful eyes.

"Where my father might be." She whispered, "He should be here. He should be in control of his armies, of what happens here. None of this is right."

"I hate to disappoint you, darling." Crowley whispered, edging towards her and taking a drink from his own glass, "But life is an absolute bitch, and at the moment nothing's going right for anyone."

"I absolutely can't stand the constant uncertainty," Ezra told him, "The constant worry of who's tipping the scales more in their favour, the Winchesters, the angels, or the demons."

"Right now, you and I should be more concerned about keeping ourselves protected." Crowley replied, "Both sides will know we're rebelling so we have to keep our eyes peeled at all times."

"Crowley?"

"Yeah?"

Crowley never expected Ezra to get up suddenly and wrap her arms around him. He wasn't the hugging type, but given the trembling of her body, he figured that maybe she'd need him to hug her back this once. The way he felt about her confused him greatly, and it didn't help when he held her in return.

"I'm so frightened." She whispered as the demon nodded in understanding.

"I know." He whispered, "We just need to be wary and watch each other's backs."

Pulling back from the embrace, Ezra smiled weakly at the demon and turned to leave, heading up the stairs to her room, no doubt to meditate and get more information.

She'd probably try and find a way of contacting Castiel. What Crowley didn't understand was why he was so damn bothered about what she got up to in his absence. They were two opposites in the universal hierarchy and she was at the top of the list whereas he was at the bottom. He should hate her and she should hate him. He shouldn't care about what she did in his absence.

Unfortunately for him, he did. Maybe a little too much.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
